Good Vibrations
by Befanini
Summary: Sanzo falls from grace. He crumbles HARD. But not quite in the way that you think... XD Shounenai, yaoi, WAFF. Rated sxgxs!


**Title: Good Vibrations (Part 7 of the Barely Breathing thread)**

**Author: ****Befanini )**

**Disclaimer: **I have absolutely no rights whatsoever. For silly daydreaming purposes only. XD

**Rating: **M. NC-17 for language and adult situations.

**Summary: **Another SxGxS: sweetxgoofyxsexy 3x5x3. Purists hit the back button now. Otherwise, welcome to a delicious, deviant flavor of the world of Sanzo/Gojyo… Shounen-ai, yaoi, WAFF

**A/N: **For Mirage, and Kato-chan, who understand that the lovers are only OOC in private, behind closed doors. And for Santuary of Darkness for being so eloquent and generous, and Lady of Darkness and Despair for being as obsessed with Sanzo/Gojyo as I am.

* * *

"Love is or it ain't. Thin love ain't no love at all." – Toni Morrison

* * *

XxXxX

"Oi! What the hell do you think you're—"

"Uh-uh!" Hakkai wagged a finger at the frowning monk. "You finished off yesterday's puzzle. _I_ get today's crossword." The healer smiled, holding the paper out of Sanzo's reach.

"K'so…" Sanzo muttered, purple eyes conceding defeat. "Fine!" he snapped. "At least let me read the paper, then…" he grumbled.

Hakkai handed the rest of the newspaper to Sanzo and happily bent over his crossword. The two of them were seated at the table in their lodging's small common room. Opposite them was the TV, in front of which were the kappa and the monkey, bickering on the floor.

"OI! No fair! You're cheating!" Goku yelled, shoving Gojyo aside.

"Bakazaru! It's my turn, fair and square!" hollered the kappa, knocking Goku away.

Twitch.

"You DIED, stupid kappa! That last big boss flattened you! It's _my_ turn now!" Goku insisted.

"Are you even paying _attention, _you nincompoop! I have one life left! Bakazaru…"

"NO WAY!"

"_Yes_ way!"

"Sanzo—" Goku wailed.

"Bite me," Gojyo muttered.

THWAK! THWAK! THWAK!

"If you two don't SHUT UP and play quietly, I'm giving that back to the innkeeper's son!" Sanzo glared.

"Ow ow ow…" Goku winced, rubbing his head.

"Ite!" Gojyo grimaced. "Fine! Let's play a two-player game instead, whaddya say, saru?"

"Grrr…. Stop calling me monkey, COCKROACH!"

"You little—"

"URUSEI!"

"Geez…" The kappa switched to a two-player game on the borrowed PS2, to the monkey's smug satisfaction. "I'll beat the _crap_ out of you…" He glared at Goku.

"Hah! Bring it on!" Goku dared, scowling.

"Too goddamn early in the morning…" Sanzo muttered, going back to his newspaper. "What gave you the bright idea of borrowing that stupid machine anyway, Hakkai!" he barked, purple eyes snapping.

"Hmm?" Hakkai looked up distractedly from the crossword. "Oh. I just thought it would keep those two out of mischief for a bit…" he grinned.

Sanzo rolled his eyes, and tapped out a cigarette, propping up the newspaper disgustedly. For a while the only sounds were the bleeps and crazy music coming from the videogame as Gojyo and Goku bent over in furious concentration, their eyes glued to the TV screen. Hakkai mumbled to himself impatiently, tapping his pencil on the tabletop. "Sybil? No…"

"Eh?" Sanzo asked, lowering the newspaper and peering at Hakkai through his rimless spectacles.

"I'm stuck…" Hakkai replied, chewing on the pencil's eraser. Hakuryu peeped curiously over his shoulder. "Kyuuu…"

"Grrr… so… am… I…" Gojyo muttered, punching the controls viciously.

"Hehehe… you're going DOWN!" Goku crowed, biting his tongue between his teeth. "Just give me a few more shots…"

"Nani?" Sanzo asked Hakkai, ignoring the two.

"_A mythical creature of unsurpassed, deadly beauty._ Five letters."

"Five letters…" Sanzo pondered. "Nymph!" he supplied.

"Fairy!" Goku contributed proudly, pounding away on his control.

"A fairy is CUTE, not deadly, you moron," Gojyo derided, eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Well, it's mythical, isn't it?" Goku insisted.

"It starts with an 'S'…" Hakkai informed everyone, tugging at his hair in frustration. "I've got it… it's on the tip of my tongue…"

"Hmm…" the kappa mused. His eyes twinkled. "Starts with an S… five letters… _deadly beauty_…" he grinned.

Twitch.

"Sanzo!" Gojyo proclaimed wickedly, earning him an empty, crushed Marlboro carton to the back of his head.

"Darn!" Goku grinned, clucking his tongue.

"'Ch." Sanzo sniffed, while Hakkai chortled behind his hand. "_SIREN_, you idiots."

Hakkai dropped his head to the table with a thump. "Yare yare…"

"Kyu!"

"Huh." Sanzo grinned triumphantly.

"YES!" Gojyo yelled, falling flat on his back on the floor. Victory music blared from the TV. He pumped his fist. "I am the MAN!" he declared, turning his head to waggle his eyebrows at Goku teasingly. "I _win_, saru. I told you I'd kick your butt!" he cackled.

Goku pouted, lower lip jutting out. "Best two out of three!" he demanded.

Gojyo arched an eyebrow coolly. "You sure you wanna get beaten again?"

"Never say die!" Goku replied hotly.

Gojyo shrugged. "Fine, fine…" he drawled, sitting up and lighting a Hi-Lite. "You asked for it…"

"I'm gonna get you this time for sure!"

"Siren… siren… baka!…" Hakkai muttered, smacking his forehead.

"Next time we're staying at a _cheap_ inn, with the barest amenities…" Sanzo muttered darkly. "And we're buying _two_ papers from now on!"

* * *

XxXxX

He came awake, disoriented and feeling oddly bereft. He blinked once or twice, yawned, then sat up, running pale fingers through shimmering golden hair. He stared out the window at the night sky and judged the time to be well past midnight. He scowled. The bastard was late.

… Or was _he_ late? Shit. He couldn't have gotten it wrong, could he? The redhead was supposed to come to him – or was it the other way around? Dammit.

He reached for his discarded robes and pulled out his cigarettes, lighting a smoke distractedly as he deliberated with himself. Hell – it must be almost four o'clock by now anyway; the monkey was bound to wake up wailing about his stomach, and maybe Hakkai wasn't asleep. Even if he and Gojyo had gotten their plans mixed up, they still had tomorrow night in this inn… maybe he'd just finish his Marlboro and go back to sleep.

But now that his thoughts had drifted to his roguish, maddening lover, his mind rejected sleep altogether. He gave a low groan, already tasting Gojyo's lips on his own, feeling Gojyo's hard body pressed hungrily against him. Damn kappa… ever since he had capitulated that night when they were both drunk as hell; ever since he had so reluctantly (back then) let Gojyo know the feeling was mutual, they just couldn't seem to get enough of each other. He grinned at the irony – that Sha Gojyo, whom he had always so scathingly derided as the horny perv – was now his lover. His _love._

Purple eyes narrowed suddenly. Where _was_ the damn kappa anyway? He had been snickering earlier to Hakkai about "not sleeping in his room tonight", with a wink-wink about certain seedy establishments in the town. It was one of their pathetic ruses to keep their secret; and always he had rolled his eyes at the lengths they had to go to. It was secretly amusing earlier, but what if the bastard had actually gone and done it…

"Fuck…" he hissed, stubbing out his smoke viciously. He got up swiftly, pulling on his jeans and donning his robes. Violet eyes snapping icily, he made his way out. First he'll check the kappa's room, and then—

-- In the inn's common room, he stopped short and let out an exasperated snort. The redheaded rascal was sitting on the floor, legs crossed Indian-style. He had an almost blank, zombie look on his face as he stared at the TV screen with red eyes. Literally. The whites of the damned fool's eyes were red, matching the beautiful irises, and making him look stupidly drugged.

Sha Gojyo was playing videogames.

* * *

XxXxX

"Baka erogappa…"

Gojyo jerked, his thumb automatically pushing the pause button on the controls. He winced, suddenly remembering the time – 3:57 on the wall clock – and their plans. He turned his head slowly, and encountered a pissed monk leaning against the doorway to his room, arms and ankles crossed, a golden eyebrow arched haughtily, purple eyes narrowed and looking down his finely chiseled, aristocratic nose.

The kappa gave a sheepish grin. "Hey, lover…" he offered weakly.

Sanzo stuck his pinky in his ear, and blew on it coolly. " _Lover_, did you say?" His eyebrows levitated mockingly.

"Baby, then," Gojyo amended, the grin growing wider at his lover's obvious annoyance at his absence.

"'Ch."

"Er… Angel?" Gojyo ventured, the grin now blatantly cheeky.

"Idiot!" Sanzo growled, pushing away from the doorframe and approaching him menacingly. Gojyo waited gleefully. Sanzo stopped beside him, irritation still pouring off him in almost-tangible waves. "You make me wait, you let me fume, and you make me come searching for you, while you fry your brains with that useless—" the blonde snarled, voice rising.

"Urusei!" Gojyo hissed up at him, jerking his head to the two rooms opposite. "You want to wake them up to witness a lover's quarrel?" he teased, incorrigibly.

"Asshole!" Sanzo snapped, but he turned and dropped down to the chair next to Gojyo anyway, a petulant frown still marring the flawless face.

Gojyo blew him a kiss, then turned back to the TV screen, hitting the pause button again.

Sanzo sat back in disbelief, shaking his head. He pulled out another Marlboro and lit up, inhaling deeply. He nudged Gojyo's shoulder with a bare foot. "Oi. Turn that damn thing off already… your eyes are bloodshot as it is."

Gojyo grunted in reply, muttering softly to himself. "Die! Stubborn bastard… Shit…"

Sanzo narrowed his eyes and squinted through the smoke. "You're not listening to me, are you?" he drawled softly, dangerously so.

"Stupid sonofa… HAH! Gotcha!" Gojyo crowed in triumph, cackling madly. The TV screen flashed with an explosion of colors. "At last… I was stuck in that dungeon for almost an hour…" And then the kappa remembered his lover. He turned and flashed Sanzo a charming, winning grin. "You must be my lucky charm… Light me up a smoke will you, blondie? I'm almost to the last boss now…" And Gojyo turned back to the videogame.

Twitch. A vein throbbed delicately on Sanzo's temple. "Oi. Erogappa."

"Hmm?" Gojyo replied absentmindedly, impatiently waving away slides of the game's story so far. "Hurry up, dammit…"

Sanzo crushed his smoke out determinedly, stood up, and hit the restart button with his bare toe. The screen went blank, after which the opening credits rolled again. The kappa stared in horror. And then he exploded.

"Damn corrupt monk! What the hell did you go and do that for!" He glared up at the blonde staring down at him with cool amethyst eyes.

"That's ENOUGH," Sanzo declared in the voice that brooked no argument.

"The bakazaru has been hogging the damn PS the whole day!" Gojyo exclaimed hotly. "Don't you know how long I waited to continue my game!" He stared accusingly.

Purple eyes burned down on him in silence.

And then the sinfully sensuous lips curled in a devilish grin, and his lids dropped to half-mast as it finally hit the kappa. "You miss me, do you?" he purred up at the now-scowling Sanzo.

"Urusei…"

"You _want_ me, don't you…" Gojyo drawled, his voice dropping to a husky note as he reacted to the blazing heat emanating from the contrarily icy creature glaring down at him. "I can feel it… You're _such_ a vibrator, you know that?"

"What the fuck!"

Gojyo waved his hand airily. "You know… You send out these _vibes_…"

Sanzo rolled his eyes. "Urusei…"

"You're _dying_ for me." Gojyo waggled his eyebrows, his breath now coming in harsh gasps as white-hot want flooded his veins, the videogame totally forgotten. He stood up slowly, red eyes locked with violet.

"I _said, _shut up…" Sanzo growled, whipping off the sash on his robes and flinging it over the kappa's head, catching hold of the other end as it landed on the kappa's nape. He tugged insistently, using the black sash, at the same time backing up, maddening and further inflaming the now-desperate Gojyo, who could only nip and sip fleetingly at the desired lips.

Gojyo chuckled as they took the last few steps inside Sanzo's room, and he reached behind him to lock the door. "You're damned lucky I save after every level, you arrogant monk…" he drawled against Sanzo's lips as he finally wrapped the priest hungrily in his arms.

"Don't you ever know when to shut up!" Sanzo growled impatiently, dropping the sash to thread his hands possessively through silken crimson hair and tug his lover's head down. He groaned deep as their lips finally fused greedily together, as his lover's hot tongue finally ravished his own wide-open, hungry mouth.

The alabaster hands dropped to run feverishly up and down Gojyo's back, and the kappa's arms crushed Sanzo even more tightly to him as they strained against each other, kissing deeply. Gojyo's helpless moans of tortured pleasure vibrating on his tongue sent shivers up his spine, as they always did, and Sanzo growled and took dominance of the kiss. His tongue slithered wetly, hotly, against the kappa's as he thrust it silkily through his lover's moist lips, licking hotly at the roof of Gojyo's mouth, making Gojyo shudder and groan thickly.

They broke apart, gasping for breath. Sanzo shrugged out of the robes impatiently, but the robes caught on the kappa's arms as Gojyo's hands circled his waist. The large tanned hands jammed through the waistband of his jeans and underwear to clasp his bare buttocks, and Gojyo dipped his knees slightly as he ground their aching arousals together.

They backed slowly to the bed, mouths locked again, Gojyo falling back and Sanzo landing on top of him. Gojyo withdrew his hands and impatiently discarded the robes, while Sanzo's mouth worked its way down his neck.

"God, baby, I don't know what the hell I was thinking…" Gojyo gasped throatily, clenching his teeth as Sanzo impatiently yanked his shirt up to pluck at his already stiff nipples.

"Most likely _nothing_ as usual, baka," Sanzo rasped gruffly.

"OI!" Gojyo protested, but then he groaned deeply, forgetting what it was he objected to as his lover dipped his head to lash a hot, eager tongue around an oversensitive nub, while rolling the other nipple between his fingers. Tanned arms came up to crush the priest yearningly to him, amazed as always that Sanzo – cold, aloof, and impossibly beautiful – was as mad about him as he was crazy about the corrupt, arrogant monk.

"Angel…" he moaned, drowning, as Sanzo slithered up to rest his full weight against him, the pale slender fingers framing his face possessively. Shimmering, silken, sunkissed hair tickled his eyelids as Sanzo dropped his head to claim his lips, ravishing his mouth like a starving man, helpless groans of unbearable need spilling from the perfect, cynical lips. "Gojyo… _Gojyo!"_

That commanding, arresting voice uttering his name in that desperate, husky plea shot thrills up his spine. That voice… that voice beautiful enough to embrace, calling his name with such hunger, fired his blood even more.

"Sanzo…" he groaned back throatily, as the large brown hands tugged up Sanzo's black top impatiently. His lover arched up to let him pull it off altogether, the golden head emerging attractively tousled, before reaching quickly to do the same to his own shirt. And then Sanzo settled himself back down against him, both of them growling in satisfaction at the contact of bare tan against nude marble.

"Spread your legs, kappa," Sanzo rasped breathlessly against his mouth, drawing the redhead's lower lip inside and suckling wetly, making Gojyo moan gutturally. Gojyo obeyed lustily, breath catching as Sanzo braced up on his elbows slightly, to nestle himself flush against Gojyo's throbbing hard-on.

"God…" Sanzo hissed, dipping his head to nuzzle Gojyo's throat. "You fucking drive me crazy, you know that?" the blonde demanded, scraping white teeth almost painfully against a wildly drumming artery as he moved his hips in slow maddening circles, grinding against Gojyo.

Gojyo's head dropped to the side, his arms clasping Sanzo to him in fierce need. Of their own accord, mile-long legs wrapped around Sanzo as well, and his hips bucked up to meet his lover's demanding thrusts; the barrier of jeans somehow only perversely intensifying the pleasure.

The hard silky lips burned a moist path up his chin to claim his mouth again ravenously, but this time he took control. Tanned hands cupped Sanzo's face as he drew his lover's tongue deep in his mouth and sucked wetly, hungrily, savoring the harsh gasp of warm breath that flooded his mouth, the throaty groan that rumbled against his chest, the unmistakable twitch against his own painfully erect member.

He unwrapped his legs from around Sanzo, his hands coming down to clasp the lean hips and push Sanzo back. Sanzo growled, mouth plucking wetly at his lips, but Gojyo gasped. "H—have to touch you, you beautiful bastard…" , drawing a savage growl from Sanzo's throat.

Sanzo braced himself up to let Gojyo's hands wander down between them. He let out a hoarse hiss as Gojyo cupped him through his jeans, his hips bucking against the tanned hand unconsciously. With adept fingers, Gojyo unbuttoned his fly and drew down his zipper, his motions causing Sanzo to clench his teeth tight, his breath coming in harsh gasps as the brown hand reached in and fondled him through his boxers.

As always, in the heat of the moment, Sanzo lost his head and all reservations, all his senses flooded with overwhelming passion for the maddening, wickedly beautiful redheaded rascal in his arms. "_Baby…_" he groaned hoarsely, reveling in the shudders that the pet name produced in his lover.

"Sanzo… angel!" Gojyo moaned back, undone as always by the harsh endearment that spilled from the otherwise hard, cynical lips. Burning, inflamed, he impatiently tugged down Sanzo's jeans and boxers, with the blonde helping him and kicking the articles off hastily. Gojyo growled with lust as his lover was finally exposed to him in all his proud, impressive glory, demanding his attention. He wrapped his fingers around Sanzo, licking his lips unconsciously at the feel of silky skin and hard velvet heat against his palm, while his other hand fumbled with his own fly.

"Touch me, baby," he groaned, looking up to raise pleading wine-colored eyes to Sanzo, and he groaned again at the sight that met his eyes – his lover's head thrown back, the porcelain skin flushed, golden eyelashes fanning against the proud cheeks, Sanzo's teeth biting into his lower lip. Gojyo's hand abandoned his jeans to shoot up and clasp the back of Sanzo's head and bring it down to collide their mouths together, as he continued to pleasure Sanzo with his other hand.

Sanzo broke the kiss and sat back, his hands reaching down to free the kappa's straining arousal. Gojyo lifted up his hips to allow Sanzo to pull off his jeans and boxers the rest of the way off, discarding them carelessly aside. And then the brown hands returned to grasp Sanzo again, and Gojyo sucked in his breath as the beautiful porcelain fingers wrapped themselves around his own aching length.

"Uhhnnn…. faster…." Sanzo gasped, shifting above Gojyo. Gojyo abandoned Sanzo for a moment as he scooted backwards to prop himself against the pillows for a more comfortable angle so his lover could straddle him properly. Sanzo followed without breaking his grip.

"Harder, baby, harder!" Gojyo groaned thickly, reaching out feverishly to continue pleasuring Sanzo, his other hand splaying against the marble chest, while his thumb rubbed a pale nipple.

"Aaahhh…" Sanzo breathed, rocking against his hands. "Fuck… yes… do that again…" he hissed, licking his lips as he replicated the maddening caresses on his lover.

Gojyo grinned. "You mean, this…"

"Uhhnnnnn!" Sanzo groaned long and deep, letting go of his lover to place his fingers over Gojyo's, stilling the kappa's exquisite, skillful strokes. "…Not… not yet…" Sanzo gasped breathlessly, leaning down instead to capture Gojyo's mouth in a hard, punishing kiss.

"How do you want it then, purple eyes?" Gojyo asked deeply, running his hands up and down his lover's back, clenching his teeth at the smooth velvet heat throbbing against his own.

"Fuck… I don't give a damn…" Sanzo moaned, raining hot mad kisses all over Gojyo's face, the pale slender fingers clasping the wickedly handsome face passionately. "I just _want_ you…" he growled, sinking his teeth none-too-gently into Gojyo's lower lip.

"I'm yours, angel," Gojyo gasped, reaching out impatiently toward the nightstand for the lube, uncapping it quickly while rolling over to pin Sanzo beneath him.

Purple eyes narrowed. "On second thought…" Sanzo drawled, rolling over back again, and nudging the kappa. "On your knees, baby," Sanzo rasped thickly, grabbing the tube and quickly doling out a dab on his hand.

Gojyo moaned deeply. "I should've – uhhnnn! – I should've played hard to get a long time ago…" he gasped, chuckling.

Sanzo leaned over him and nipped at his nape, growling. "Baby… Shut up." And with a wild thrust of his hips Sanzo buried himself to the hilt deep inside Gojyo.

Thrust.

"Fuck… Angel… H—harder!"

Thrust.

"Damn… so tight… so fucking tight…"

Thrust.

"Harder, Sanzo!"

Slam.

Crack.

"SHIT!"

"Dammit!" Sanzo exclaimed, panting hard. He leaned over Gojyo worriedly.

"N—never mind that…" Gojyo moaned, turning his head to pluck at Sanzo's lips insistently. "Don't stop…" he breathed hotly into Sanzo's mouth. "Deeper, baby…. _harder!_" he begged throatily.

Sanzo caught his mouth in a deep, wet kiss, groaning throatily. He reached down to stroke his lover in time with his eager, savage thrusts.

Thrust.

"Uhhnnnmmm…. God, yes, Sanzo…" Gojyo moaned, brown fingers clamping over Sanzo's, guiding the ivory hand, slamming his hips back to impale himself as his lover plunged deep.

Thrust.

"Fuck… you feel so good…" Sanzo hissed, making Gojyo shudder and arch against him shamelessly.

Thrust.

"God… Faster, blondie… f—faster!"

Thrust thrust thrust.

"Ah-h… Go—gojyo!…"

Thrust thrust thrust.

"Nngh!… Angel…"

Thrust thrust thrust.

"Uhhnnnnn…"

Thrust thrust thrust.

"SANZO! Fuck fuck fuck…"

Thrust thrust thrust.

"BABY! … Aahhh, Gojyo…."

THRUST.

Gojyo collapsed down on the bed, and Sanzo sagged weakly on top of him, both of them panting hard. Gojyo turned his head and chuckled. "My baby is a savage, deadly beauty indeed…"

"Moron…" Sanzo drawled, and bit his lover's ear.

* * *

XxXxX

**A/N:** I dunno about you, but I find the above "pumping" scene kind of hilarious. LOL Maybe I'm losing my touch for lemon…

XxXxX

* * *

"Love is like pi: natural, irrational and very important." – Lisa Hoffman

He woke up and stretched lustily, a foolish grin plastered on his face. He rolled over, a long brown arm reaching out eagerly. "Kiss me, angel…" he whispered tenderly.

… And then the crimson eyes shot open as his hand encountered a cold pillow. He blinked, disoriented, and sat up. Yes, he was most definitely in his lover's room. Yes, those were definitely his jeans and shirt on the floor. Yes, it was hardly light outside: almost, but not quite, time for him to go back to his own room, before the others woke up. Yes, they definitely had to make the most of the hour left, since it was four days to the next town. And yes, there definitely was _no_ Sanzo beside him.

He yawned, and scratched his head. Maybe the bouzo had gone to the bathroom. He grinned. Maybe they could sneak the quickie in there…

He dressed hurriedly, stumbling over in his haste as his feet caught in his pants. Whistling, he padded barefoot out of Sanzo's door.

And hooted at the sight of his Sanzo sitting cross-legged in front of the TV, the beautiful violet eyes glued to the screen in rapt concentration.

Gojyo sauntered over to the blonde, grinning wickedly. "You leave me with a cold bed, all by my lonesome self, so you can fry your brains—"

"Urusei!"

Gojyo cackled, raising up his foot to hover threateningly over the reset button.

Click.

His thumb on the pause button, Sanzo coolly pressed the Smith and Wesson against the naughty tanned foot with his left hand. (1) "You want to limp for the rest of your life, kappa?" he drawled up at the redhead, a golden eyebrow levitating mockingly.

"I thought you disapproved of 'that stupid machine', Sanzo-sama?" Gojyo arched a crimson eyebrow in return, gloating.

"'Ch." Sanzo turned back to the videogame. "Stupid, fucking sonofa… DIE already, dammit!"

Gojyo dropped down behind him and scooted close, spreading his legs about Sanzo, wrapping his arms around the lean waist and chinning himself on Sanzo's shoulder. Sanzo shrugged him off irritably, cursing the TV screen viciously.

"Too bad you can't 'makaii tenjou' the bastard, huh?" Gojyo drawled, turning his head to dart his tongue inside Sanzo's ear. Sanzo jumped, then swore ferociously. "I'll 'makaii' your damned ass if you don't quit it!" he hissed, frantically punching the buttons on the control, bemoaning the huge loss of advantage caused by the naughty kappa.

"Mmm… turn the damn thing off… We have almost an hour left together…" Gojyo rumbled against the side of his neck. "I have a problem you need to take care of," Gojyo wheedled, bumping his hips against the engrossed blonde.

"Who's the _vibrator_ now, you idiot? Go take a cold shower…" Sanzo mumbled, leaning forward even more as he regained lost ground. "Die, die, die…" he chanted, inflamed purple eyes glaring at his enemy.

"Suppose you pay some attention to me," Gojyo snarled, firmly tugging Sanzo back against him, a tanned hand reaching down to cup between Sanzo's legs.

"Kappa…" Sanzo growled threateningly, but his heartbeat quickened and his breath caught all the same. On the TV screen, his character's hitpoints dropped dangerously low as the violet eyes glazed over; and Sanzo shuddered as Gojyo sucked wetly at the side of his throat, the large hands clasping him possessively back against his lover's hard, muscled body.

And then Sanzo shook his head, and swatted the roaming, wicked hands away, leaning back from the burning lips ravishing his neck. Sanzo hit the pause button while he glared daggers at the devilishly grinning Gojyo. "I _said_, behave yourself, goddamn erogappa!" he hissed. "I'm warning you… Don't you _dare_…" And he turned back to the videogame.

But before he could hit the pause button again, Gojyo stood up swiftly, leaned over, and hauled Sanzo up and flung him over his shoulder, ignoring the blows that the livid blonde landed on his back. "You dare, you bastard! You dare!"

"Huh," Gojyo marched over to his room, grinning. "Never bet against Sha Gojyo, corrupt monk," he drawled, slapping the luscious bum on his shoulder, before giving it a hearty kiss. They entered his room, and he kicked the door shut.

"Asshole!" Sanzo howled, struggling viciously. But his protest was belied by the bulge pressing against the kappa's shoulder. Grinning widely, Gojyo abruptly let Sanzo fall to the bed, following swiftly himself to pin the pissed monk back against the mattress. "Ah, but you're _wild_ about _this_ asshole, ne, baby?" Impish crimson orbs twinkled merrily down into burning purple eyes.

"Urusei, baka!" Sanzo growled, and tugged his head down impatiently.

* * *

XxXxX

**A/N**: (1) According to the fabulous Kazuya Minekura, Sanzo is ambidextrous! Gojyo is left-handed, Hakkai right-handed, and "Goku can use just about anything". Hmm… LOL

* * *

After crushing out his smoke, Sanzo gathered up his clothes and pulled them on with a weary sigh, sitting on the side of the bed. Gojyo, still inside the sheets, sat up and snaked his arms around the priest from behind, burying his face against Sanzo's shoulders with a low growl.

Sanzo elbowed the kappa away. "Damn horny pervert… I have to get back to my room! The baka saru will be bouncing about in ten minutes… " he hissed, but a shudder betrayed him.

Gojyo grinned, and pressed close again. "Who loves you, baby?" he whispered, warm breath grazing Sanzo's ear.

Sanzo shivered, and then he grinned inwardly.

"C'mon…" Gojyo breathed insistently, bronze hands roaming over Sanzo's chest. "Who loves you, baby?" he moaned deeply, caught up in an intense flood of overwhelming feelings for his lover.

"The bakazaru loves me," Sanzo drawled, lips twitching.

Gojyo froze behind him, his tender mood shot. "You're an asshole!" he declared grumpily, falling back down against the pillows in disgust.

Snorting and chortling, Sanzo turned around to encounter a stiff kappa, arms folded rigidly, with the red head pointedly turned away from him. "You maddening rascal…" Sanzo rasped affectionately, leaning over to plant a soft kiss on a hard, proud cheek.

Gojyo squirmed away, pouting. "Well? Go on back to your room, Sanzo-sama," he huffed indignantly.

Sanzo rolled his eyes. He climbed on the bed again to straddle the scowling kappa. "Goddamn _quit_ the fucking sulking and _kiss_ me so I can go!" he demanded, threading pale fingers through the silken crimson hair to firmly tug Gojyo's head toward him.

"Huh." Gojyo snorted, and then set his lips in a thin, hard line, the red eyes glittering dangerously up at him.

"Tenkai preserve me…" Sanzo cast his eyes up, and then the porcelain hands shot out to firmly frame the wickedly handsome face in his merciless grasp. The golden head dipped down, and Sanzo hissed fiercely against the pouting, sullen lips. "YOU love me, okay? Sha Gojyo loves me," the blonde rasped.

"Not good enough, bouzu…" Gojyo drawled, reaching up to crush Sanzo down against his firm, muscled chest. A crimson eyebrow arched wickedly.

"Dammit…" Sanzo hissed, his pale cheeks flushing. "They'll be awake any minute now!"

"Then tell me what I want to hear…" Gojyo flashed him a blinding, foolish grin.

That did the trick, and Sanzo crumbled against him, devouring his mouth desperately. "I love you, all right!" the blonde seethed between kisses. And then Sanzo growled helplessly. "Baby…"

Gojyo chuckled against his lips triumphantly, and then they both froze as a door slammed.

"Harahetta… Huh?"

"Goddamn kappa! Now I'm stuck in your room!" Sanzo hissed fiercely.

"Urusei, bouzu!" Gojyo hissed back.

Outside, Goku blinked. And then he scratched his head, frowning perplexedly.

"Good morning, Goku," Hakkai greeted him, as the healer and the min-dragon emerged from their own room. "What do you feel like for breakfast?" he asked.

"That's strange…" Goku muttered.

"Eh?"

Goku turned to Hakkai. "This is the second morning in a row…" And he gestured to the TV and the gaming unit, which were both turned on. "I don't get it… I'm sure I turned them off both times before going to bed…" Goku scratched his head again.

"You don't suppose Sanzo…" Hakkai suggested feebly.

Goku rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right… Hey, I bet it's Gojyo! That cockroach ought to know better… I'll go tell him right now!" Goku declared, his footsteps ringing as he approached Gojyo's door. Inside, the kappa and the priest stared wildly at each other, and then in horror at the door, as a sharp knock sounded.

"OI! Erogappa! Don't you know better than to take proper care of the stuff that you borrow!" Goku hollered indignantly. "Open up you cockroach!"

"Um, actually, I don't think Gojyo is in his room, Goku." They heard the healer inform Goku regretfully. "He hasn't been sleeping in his room for the past two nights," Hakkai continued in an embarrassed voice.

"Oh… you mean he's staying with ladyfriends again…" Goku snorted in disgust.

"Now, now, Goku…"

"Oh never mind about the stupid kappa! I just want to know who's been turning the TV and videogame on!" Goku insisted heatedly. "Maybe Sanzo knows…" The footsteps turned away and moved over to the adjacent door. Purple eyes slammed shut. And then the footsteps faltered, and halted.

"On the other hand… I'd rather eat first before getting hit by the fan…" Goku chuckled sheepishly.

"Let's go, then," Hakkai replied, "I think Sanzo will appreciate not being woken up…" and their voices faded as they exited the ikkou's rooms. "Maybe we can ask the innkeeper about it."

"You don't think this inn is haunted, Hakkai!" Goku squeaked.

Hakkai's answer was muffled as he pulled the door shut.

"Yare yare…" Gojyo sighed, relaxing. "That was close…"

"Baka…" Sanzo pushed himself off the bed with a wince, and moved swiftly to the door.

"Oi blondie…" Gojyo drawled, sprawling long limbs on the bed lustily.

Sanzo turned at the door. "Nani?"

"Don't you think I don't know you're going to sneak in a few minutes on that stupid machine while the bottomless pit stuffs himself silly…" Gojyo grinned. "Good thing you hit the pause button, huh? Luckily the baka saru forgot to turn it off…"

"Urusei…"

"The controls have a vibrating feature, you know…"

Sanzo slammed the kappa's door shut behind him, shutting out the mad guffaws of the fool rolling on the bed.

"Cheeky sonuvademon…" Sanzo muttered, his lips twitching as he settled down and hit the pause button again.

-owari-

* * *

Japanese mini-glossary:

Baka – idiot, stupid

Saru – monkey

Urusei – Shut up

Erogappa – horny water imp

Bouzu – monk

Harahetta – I'm hungry

Nani – What

Makaii Tenjou: Purify the evil


End file.
